


Don't Leave Me

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Spud's Supernatural Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crack, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cassie/Jess, Misunderstandings, POV Ruby, Songfic, and then kinda grew into a plot, because why not, drunk!Charlie, horrible singing, it started off as a silly response to a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ruby have one Hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [2015 Supernatural Femslash Bingo](spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com) which is fabulous and you should go check out the blog to see the amazing stuff that everyone else has been creating (not just bigging it up because I run it ;) ) Also, if you're in the femslash mood then go check out [spnfemslashimagines](spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com) (what do you mean 'I also run that' *shock horror*). But seriously, people have posted awesome stuff to both blogs.
> 
> The prompt I used rather facetiously was 'Don't leave me'. I don't own Supernatural or any related character. You can also read this on [Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/141906796411/dont-leave-me-parts-1-2). Big shout out to Ella and Autumn for being my special little betas.
> 
> I'm always desperate for kudos/comments/bookmarks, and love criticism *hint hint*. Right, I'll shut up. Enjoy.

“NO! Don’t you even think about it!” The pain in Ruby’s voice was washed away under the booming music and loud chatter permeating the room.  
  
Charlie was already on her feet, moving further and further away. Away from Ruby and their quiet little corner of the club that they’d claimed for themselves. Soon it would be too late, the love of Ruby’s life would be too far away to ever call back from the most destructive decision of her life. The damage would be irreparable.  
  
And yet all Charlie did was glance over her shoulder, a quick wave of her hand all the acknowledgement that Ruby would receive. So this was it. Fin. The end of life as Ruby knew it.  
  
Still Ruby just sat there, unable to do anything as with each step Charlie was building the distance between them. Soon she was being engulfed by the crowd, her bright hair barely distinguishable amongst the rest of the human rabble. She stumbled a few times as she walked.  
  
It seemed like a matter of seconds, but also a lifetime, before Charlie had found her way to the opposite side of the room. So this was it. This was how everything would change and disintegrate and disappear.  
  
Charlie missed her footing a few times as she made her way up to the stage. Each step stretched into an eternity as she giggled every time she tripped. Finally, she made it up there, giving the poor unsuspecting person with the mic a rib squeezing hug before clumsily snatching the mic from his hands. Ruby couldn’t believe she was gonna do this.  
  
Nobody heard the groan that left Ruby’s lips amidst the screeching coming from the speakers. Apparently drunken Charlie wasn’t as good with technology as her sober counterpart. Once the painful ringing had died down Charlie’s peppy voice fluttered out throughout the room. Well she certainly knew how to grab attention.  
  
“This one goes out to the light of my life, my moon, my stars and the Sam to my Frodo. Ruby, I love you babe.”  
  
If Ruby wasn’t a scary centuries old demon then she probably would have sunk down into her seat at all the attention, cheers and catcalls that focused on her as Charlie flung her arm in her direction. Instead, Ruby just gripped her glass tighter and let her scheming mind run. If Charlie was seriously going to do this after Ruby begged (okay, ordered) her not to, and deliberately showered her in embarrassment then Ruby was just going to have to rely on a little payback.  
  
Slipping her phone out of her pocket she stood up and slunk to where she could get a better view of her inebriated girlfriend. If anyone else was gonna pull this stunt chances are that Ruby would have found some way to sacrifice them in some self-serving ritual. But this was Charlie, and as much as she refused to admit it, the redhead had well and truly wormed herself under Ruby’s skin. In fact so much so that Ruby was even trying to repress a smile as Charlie frowned over at the screen of the karaoke machine.  
  
Unfortunately Charlie wasn’t just planning on singing the lyrics, as she wholeheartedly threw herself into humming the introduction. Charlie’s singing was rather tone deaf on a good day, but after a few drinks she seemed to completely lose any sense of rhythm or tunefulness, which was only exacerbated by her massive increase in confidence.  
  
Ruby wasn’t the only one contemplating covering her ears with her hands even before the first lyrics started.  
  
_Don’t leave me this waaaay  
__I can't survive, I can't stay alive  
Without you love, oh baby_  
  
It didn’t take long for Charlie to crack the dance moves out, lots of arm flailing and spinning as she grinned down at Ruby the whole time. Which was perfect video material from Ruby’s point of view. But she may have been just a little, tinsey tiney bit worried when Charlie twirled that inch too close to the edge of the stage. I mean it wasn’t _that_ unusual for a big bad demon to rush towards a stage to try and stop her pathetic little human girlfriend from tumbling off it. In fact it was merely pragmatic, Ruby was the one who would have to clean up the mess if Charlie got a concussion. And the dropping feeling in her stomach at the thought of Charlie getting hurt had nothing to do with it. Not at all.  
  
_Don't leave me this way  
I can't exist, I will surely miss  
Your tender kiss  
So don't leave me this way_  
  
Luckily Charlie righted herself with nothing more than a little wobble as Ruby reached that spot just in front of the stage. Ruby’s luck seemed to run out though, as Charlie leant down to grab her hand and started awkwardly trying to tug the demon onto the stage. Don’t ask Ruby how it happened, but somehow she found herself being pulled up to stand next to her ‘signing’ girlfriend (it’s not like Charlie was sober enough to pull Ruby up by herself, so the only excuse Ruby could possibly use was a lapse in judgement).  
  
_Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you_  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
_You started this fire down in my soul_  
 _Now can't you see it's burning, out of control_  
 _So come down and satisfy the need in me_  
 _Cos only your good loving can set me free_  
  
The next couple of verses basically consisted of Charlie wailing her lungs out and trying to smack Ruby in the face with the mic. Which got old pretty damn quickly. All Ruby could do was stand there, camera still on (if a little wobbly), and glare at the audience for all she was worth.  
  
_Don't leave me this way  
I don't understand how I'm at your command  
So baby please don't leave me this way  
  
Don't leave me this way  
Cos I can't exist  
I will surely miss your tender kiss  
So don't leave me this way_  
  
Apparently Charlie wasn’t aware that there were songs you couldn’t really air guitar to. And Ruby wasn’t expecting it when a hand came flying out of nowhere to bounce off the side of her face. The things she put up with for love.  
  
_Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
You started this fire down in my soul  
Now can't you see it's burning, out of control  
So come down and satisfy the need in me  
Cos only your good loving can set me free_  
  
The next verse didn’t even get sung, thanks to Charlie’s sudden desire to make out in front of all those people. Ruby had to admit it got the motors going, just a little, but there was no way she was giving those wolf whistling humans any more of a show. Charlie just grinned as she pulled away, yelling into the microphone once again.  
  
_Don't leave me this way_  
_I can't survive, I can't stay alive_  
 _Without you love, oh baby_  
 _Don't leave me this way_  
 _I can't exist, I will surely miss_  
 _Your tender kiss_  
 _So don't leave me this way_  
  
One particularly vicious spin and Charlie was falling straight back into Ruby, who only just managed to catch her in time. Ruby couldn’t help rolling her eyes at the whisper in her ear. “My hero!”  
  
Not that any of that stopped Charlie from jumping up to finish the rest of the song off.  
  
_Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you_  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
_You started this fire down in my soul_  
 _Now can't you see it's burning, out of control_  
 _So come down and satisfy the need in me_  
 _Cos only your good loving can set me free  
  
_ As the ‘Don’t leave me this way’s carried on and on after the music finished the club crowd were booing and cheering in equal amounts. Not that Charlie minded, bowing evenly towards everyone with great flourishes that would have sent her tipping over if Ruby wasn’t there to catch her.  
  
The karaoke guy was obviously sick of their shit and was emphatically motioning for them to move on, even as Charlie stuck her tongue out at the grumpy looking guy who was waiting for his chance to utterly embarrass himself in front of everyone he knew. Ruby was _this_ close to just picking Charlie up and carrying her back home (which is something Charlie very rarely had a problem with) when the redhead turned round to take her hand.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, and all the other awesome people out there. I hope you enjoyed our performance.” Yeah ‘our’ performance thought Ruby. Not that the audience seemed to mind, the people cheering and booing as they were before. To be honest, she was just impressed that the audience could make out the words through all of Charlie’s slurring. “But I need your attention for just a second longer. Now this, this, very special lady here is very important to me. I love her very much. Babe, I love you.”  
  
Ruby couldn’t help but return the sappy grin, which seemed to give Charlie courage to carry on even as she fumbled in her pocket. “And because I love her, you. I’ve got a very important question to ask.”  
  
A raised eyebrow was all the answer Charlie received before she was pulling a little black velvet box out of her pocket. Ruby’s mind was working on overtime in the long moments it took for drunken fingers to prise open the lid of the box. “Will you marry me?”  
  
As Ruby’s eyes fixed on the glittering diamond she could feel her whole world shifting. Shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen. That was a ring sitting there. A real life engagement ring. From a real life human. For Ruby. What kind of a demon got a proposal from a human? Even worse, what kind of a demon got a proposal from a human and actually considered saying yes. Well that question was easily answered. Ruby was going to regret this, she was going to regret this big time. But there was only one word springing to mind, and right now she was tempted to just say it and fuck the consequences. They could always talk about it when both of them were sober.  
  
It took way more courage than anything she’d ever done, releasing Lucifer was childsplay compared to this. But that one word came out eventually. “Yes.”  
  
After a few seconds of Charlie trying to put the ring on her finger and missing, Ruby claimed it off her and put it on for herself. She didn’t even have time to think about how she’d been videoing the entire thing before the room erupted into wolf whistles. Charlie leant forward with a dopey look on her face, leaning further and further forward into a kiss. A kiss that never happened. Because that was the moment that the night of debauchery finally caught up with a green gilled Charlie. Demon powers were of no use to Ruby as she promptly found her gorgeous shoes covered with her girlfriend’s vomit.  
  
To be honest Ruby probably deserved a sainthood considering how she responded. There was no shouting or anything. There was only a small glare on her face as she helped to clean Charlie up and carried her over to a taxi. She even stroked her hair back as Charlie groaned in the back of the taxi, and made sure she drank a glass of water before dumping her in bed.  
  
Ruby moved down to place a kiss on Charlie’s forehead, getting a surprise as the redhead wrapped her arms around her, muttering ‘Don’t leave me this way’ with a giggle. Steadily NOT thinking about the shiny metal currently wrapped around her ring finger, Ruby curled around Charlie, only wrinkling her nose in disgust a little at the smell (because what was true love for right). And with that they both fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot twists...god I love cliches.

Ruby was up bright and early the next morning (you had to be a morning demon when you were used to having people to dismember and apocalypses to plan), which probably wasn’t such a good thing for Charlie. The redhead was drooling into her pillow, last night’s clothes half on and half off, the bright red lipstick Ruby had worn last night smeared across her face from where she’d kept trying to smother Ruby with sloppy kisses.  
  
Oh this was going to be satisfying. Purposefully not looking anywhere near the ring on her finger (because that was a whole kettle of worms she wasn’t ready to even think about) Ruby curled up close to Charlie with her phone out. Delicately making sure that her phone was at full volume, Ruby very happily pressed play.   
  
At the first resounding “Don’t leave me this way’ Charlie jerked awake, eyelids fluttering furiously as she tried to figure out where the danger was. It took more than a few moments for her to focus on the video.  
  
“What the Hell is that?”  
  
This was exactly the kind of thing Ruby saved her most evil grin for. “That would be you.”  
  
Still blinking sleep out of her eyes and frowning at the phone screen, Charlie reached out her hand to bring it closer to her. A glazed look entered her eyes as she watched all the way through each twirl and each wailing note while Ruby watched on with unabashed vindictive amusement.  
  
So far she’d been exhibiting your average everyday hide-under-the-pillow levels of embarrassment. But as it came to the bit where she pulled out the ring box Charlie’s eyes flicked over to Ruby’s hand and the color drained out of her face.   
  
And Ruby’s non-existent heart dropped just as quickly. Stupid. She’d been so stupid.   
  
“I proposed?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you said Yes?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Look I knew it was just some drunken mistake. I just thought it’d be funny to see your reaction when you saw me wearing it today.” So that was the best Ruby could come up with. One of Lilith’s favorites precisely because she could follow the bigger plan, manipulate any situation and could keep her cool. Lying was Ruby’s language. And that shit was the best she could come up with. It didn’t help any when she gingerly pulled the gaudy thing off her finger and tossed it back across to Charlie.  
  
Thankfully as it would turn out, Charlie could see right through Ruby’s frankly pathetic façade. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve actually thought about us a lot recently…it’s just…”  
  
“What? I’m not some pathetic fragile human. You can break it to me. It’s not like I won’t be able to handle it. Just tell me straight.” Ruby couldn’t handle it, so forgive her for being a little defensive. No stupid human held this much power over her. She didn’t need Charlie anyway. Stupid redhead with her stupid smile and stupid eyes and stupid laugh.  
  
“Oh Hell no, it’s nothing like that.” Charlie gripped Ruby’s cheek, pulling her back from where she’d bitterly turned away. “I was just gonna say, the ring’s not for you.”  
  
Those were just the words Ruby needed. Fuck pining and whining and Lucifer knows what other sappy feeling were flowing through Ruby’s veins. They’d transformed into wholesome, pure rage. This was good. Familiar ground. Ruby knew what to do with anger. Venom ran through her voice. “Who’s it for then?”  
  
“It’s for Cassie.”  
  
“Cassie?” Of all the fucking people Charlie had to cheat on her with she had to pick that bloody doe eyed…  
  
“Yeah. Jess asked me to look after it. She can’t hide anything at that apartment. You remember that fiasco with the golden necklace?”  
  
“Cassie…Cassie and Jess?” Charlie seemed to find it funny how quickly Ruby was deflating. “You’re not…”  
  
“Cheating on you? No, of course not. And if you hadn’t gone all jealous girlfriend on me I would have told you that Cassie and Jess getting engaged made me think about us and where we’re going. And I mean I wasn’t going to do it this soon, and definitely not like that..” Charlie giggled as she gestured to the phone. “But you know I’d like to.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t used to such fluctuating emotions, up and down and then up again. And quite frankly it was exhausting. So instead of wrapping her head around exactly what was going on inside of her, she dove forward for a kiss. And then instantly pulled back spluttering and making disgusted noises. She’d forgotten that Charlie hadn’t brushed her teeth after the misadventures of the previous night.  
  
“Does that mean that you might repeal the story about it all being a joke?” Charlie asked teasingly.  
  
“Maybe. I have no idea what a demon-human wedding would look like. But before I give you an answer you have to brush your teeth. And I get to show everyone our ‘engagement video’. Meg’s gonna love it.”  
  
Charlie slumped back onto the bed, burying her face in the covers. “Oh my God. I hadn’t even thought about the video.”  
  
And of course Ruby took that as her cue to replay the video from the beginning. It really was a cinematic masterpiece.  
  
Ruby’s comment of “I still don’t understand why you decided to go full on Communards rather than Teddy Pendergrass” earnt her a pillow to the face, even as Charlie drew herself up for some retaliation.  
  
“You know what this means?”  
  
The impish smile on Charlie’s face that Ruby had come to love and fear in equal measures had her giving a cautious reply. “What?”  
  
“We’ve finally got ‘our song’.”  
  
“Wha…No. Don’t you even think about it!”  
  
“I don’t make the rules. That song’s gonna be with us for the rest of our lives. Dooon’t leave me this waaaaaay. I can’t sumummum.”   
  
There were certain times when it was permissible to smother your partner with a pillow, and this was definitely one of them. The only other proven method of shutting Charlie up involved a lot of Frenching, and no way was Ruby repeating her earlier mistake. “Go brush your teeth moron.”  
  
Under the down of the pillow she almost didn’t hear the reply. “I’m your moron, moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to think a better title for this fic would have been 'I'm your moron, moron'.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're desperate for more femslash then check out: [spnfemslashbingo](spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com) and [spnfemslashimagines](spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com).
> 
> And [this is my Tumblr](justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com).
> 
> Now I'm gonna run off and go read all the Charlie/Ruby fics I can get my hands on, because I've just discovered this ship and it makes me happy. If anyone wanted to draw fanart of Charlie throwing up on Ruby's shoes, you would have me laughing for the next century.


End file.
